marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 148
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** ** Peter Corbeau's home "on the coast" * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Hulk is captured by the army with tranquilizer bombs and taken to Dr.Corbeau. The scientist uses a device that manipulates the sun's energy, thus neutralizing the gamma rays in Hulk, curing Dr.Banner! Meanwhile, Jarella is sent to Earth by her wizards in search for her lover, the Hulk. She needs him by her side to defeat the tyrant Lord Visis. Somehow, Corbeau's process and Jarella's appearance caused an adverse effect in the sun, threatening its very existence. Instead of sending the princess back to her microscopic world, the army creates a replicate. But before they send it, Visis sends Fialan the assassin to kill Jarella. Hulk fights Fialan but an explosion kills Jarella's replicate. The green monster thinks the girl is dead and smashes Fialan. When Jarella appears, the army uses gas to knock the Hulk out, and the princess is sent willingly back to K'ai. | Solicit = At last! Our mountainous man-monster finds Jarella - the girl from the emerald atom! But what's the difference, for - "Tomorrow - the Sun Dies!" | Notes = Continuity Notes * Jarella last encountered the Hulk in . * Nick Fury recounts the last time he and General Ross met back in . * The appearance of Dum Dum Dugan here is complicated. As revealed in , Dugan was fatally shot and replaced with a Life Model Decoy. went on to explain that Dugan was kept alive and his mind was broadcast into LMD bodies, unbeknownst to anyone but Nick Fury. * Although Fialan is apparently killed in this story he turns up alive again in , although how he survived is not explained. * This story states that Jarella's world is contained within an atom. However, the realms of the Microverse are actually in another dimension. A traveler accesses that dimension through the process of shrinking. Eventually, they shrink to the point where they cross the dimensional threshold. This was first explained in . Chronology Notes Events occur in this story that happens behind the scenes that affect the chronology of the following characters: Hulk: * - Peter Corbeau attempts to cure Banner of being the Hulk. * - Banner becomes the Hulk to stop Fialan. Jarella: * - Jarella comes to Earth to seek out the Hulk. * - The Hulk defends Jarella from Fialan's assassination attempt. Publication Notes * Cover colours by Englehart. * Plot assist by Claremont. * The colourist credit for this issue was given in the letters page of . * This issue contains a letters page, Green Skin's Grab Bag. Letters are published from Eli Friedman, John Leavitt, and Lynette Elit. * As seen on page one, this issue is Story#'777-Z'. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}